


On The Dark Side

by FallenAngel1804



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Jim Moriarty, BAMF Mycroft, BAMF Sherlock, Blood, Blood Kink, Brainwashing, Cigarettes, Dark Sherlock, Drugs, Established Sherlock Holmes/Jim Moriarty, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Hurt Jim, Hurt Sherlock, Jim Being Creepy, Kidnapping, Lies, Love, M/M, Major Character Injury, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jim, Sex, Sheriarty - Freeform, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Sherlock's Violin, Sherlock-centric, Slight Johnlock - Freeform, Stockholm Syndrome, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 20:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel1804/pseuds/FallenAngel1804
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock gets kidnapped by Jim Moriarty,  he never thought he and Moriarty could get this close....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back! This time with a Sheriarty ficlet for you, this one however was not a reject and we gladly ended this one for you. Please check out my RPer tumblr http://i-who-was-and-should-be-king.tumblr.com/ She is truly amazing and a fantastic writer. Please go check out mine http://whatudowhennooneseesyou. Tumblr.com/ and also my Twitter @MindPalace2212 where i also RP. I also write ficlets based off prompts so if you have a prompt or idea that you want turned into a ficlet, please don't be ask me on Tumblr or Twitter or msg me here. Anyway, please kudos and comment and i hope you enjoy!

Sherlock frowned, his focus on the nicely polished hardwood floor as he struggled with the restraints. his hands were bound behind him along with his feet. his knees fell to the floor as he made a small grunt through the duct tape over his mouth, looking up at the sound of footsteps. blood ran down the side of his face, his hair in a bloody mess, a cut across his arm spelling out 'JIM'. Jim Moriarty walked towards him. "Hello, Sherly." Sherlock heard Jim say. he glared at him, shifting slightly, trying to get out of the binds, his blue eyes steely cold and dark. He mentally blamed himself. He had gotten back into the drugs which made his reflexes slow. When Jim had fed that addiction, he /let/ him.. Now he was trapped, back to consciousness, the drug worn off yet again. 

"Tt,tt, tt" Jim shook his head "Oh Sherly, look what you've done now. Gotten yourself into this mess" he kicked at the binds on Sherlock's wrist. "This is why you shouldn't do drugs. I should take a picture of you and send it all around saying "Don't do drugs, this is what you look like" Moriarty sneered.

He scowled at Jim darkly, shifting in his binds, letting out a hot breath heating up the duct tape slightly. his eyes followed Jims as he glared.

Jim leaned down and ripped the duct tape roughly from Sherlock's face, he kneeled down so he was face to face with Sherlock "I thought you'd be stronger than what you actually are but you're not. You're just weak as piss."

He gritted his teeth, growling darkly. "Choke on rocks, Jim." he spat blood out on his shoes, glaring at him challengingly.

Jim smiled and slowly stroked his fingers down Sherlock's face, he then tasted the blood on the lips and shrugged "Man you taste good Sherlock, exactly how I thought you would."

He glared at him, not saying anything more, knowing it would only get him deeper into this mess. 

 

Jim smiled darkly at Sherlock, "Oh Sherlock. I would kill you right now if you didn't make me so turned ON!" Jim growled at Sherlock, like an animal stalking its prey.

He frowned, doing his best not to react, staring at Jim, the words ringing in his head slightly. 'Turned on.' He swallowed thickly

"Oh yes, I think its the voice. That sexy, baritone voice"  Jim smiled and licked the side of Sherlock's face, jaw to hairline

He shuddered, flinching away from his touch. "well isnt it such a loss that its not returned." He said, though truthfully, he didnt know how much of that was a lie.. It was all confusing..

Jim looked down at the visible erection in his pants and chuckled "Really? because it seems you are quite enjoying this" Jim smirked and smiled darkly at Sherlock.

He took a sharp breath in, not daring break eye contact with Moriarty.

Jim smiled "The truth is, you're just like me Sherlock. You're just as evil as me but you choose to be good."

 

He set his jaw, replied snarkily. "glad we established that." He growled darkly, his mouth stained with his own blood.

Jim then reached down and kissed Sherlock roughly, licking the blood off with his tongue.

He gasped slightly in shock, instinctively pulling away.

Jim grabbed at Sherlock's bottom lip and forced him back before sucking on his bottom lip.

He struggled slightly with his restaints, but eventually ceased his fight, letting Moriarty claim his mouth.

Moriarty smirked and opened his mouth wider. He licked and sucked and tongued every portion of Sherlock's mouth.

He let out an involuntary groan, his eyes shut.

Jim moaned "Mmm you like this don't you. I know you do."

He let out a small breathless sound. Jim was, admittedly, like a drug..

Jim reached down to pull his jacket, Sherlock was already shirtless so it didn't matter what he did.

Sherlock shifted slightly in his restraints, trying unsuccessfully to hide is erection as he struggled

Jim pulled away "Oh Sherlock, you didn't think I was going to set you free were you. Uhuh, I have better use of you yet"

He swallowed hard, staring at him. He didnt dare ask what, knowing he most likely wasn't going to want to hear it.

Jim smirked and got up off the ground "Sorry Sherlock, I'm afraid this little session is ending" Jim then walked out, leaving Sherlock on the floor.

He struggled with the bonds roughly, trying to get out which.only cut into his skin more.

Jim smiled as he left the room, there was no way Jim would let Sherlock go now.

he shut his eyes, trying to regain control over himself as he let out a breath.

Jim went and was figuring out what to do. Should he give Sherlock more drugs, make him his pet or make him his pet anyway, using his own persuasion.

he eventually calmed himself down, glancing around trying to take everything in.

Jim went and was figuring out what to do. Should he give Sherlock more drugs, make him his pet or make him his pet anyway, using his own persuasion.

he eventually calmed himself down, glancing around trying to take everything in.

Jim reloaded that drugs wasn't going to do anything. He liked the fight and the struggle that Sherlock always did and the drugs would only weaken them.

he tugged against the ropes quietly, gritting his teeth.

Jim went to go back to Sherlock and saw him trying to escape "Aww Sherlock are you being a naughty boy?"

He gritted his teeth, ceasing his struggled as he froze, taking a breath.

Jim laughed "Naughty, naughty. You know what happens when you're naughty. You get PUNISHED!" Jim kicked Sherlock hard across the face.

 

He gritted his teeth, yelping through them, his head hung, hair a matted, bloody mess.

Jim crouched down and held his head roughly. "You think you can squirm your way out of this. You're mine pretty boy."

His breath was quickened, staring at him challengingly as he struggled against the ropes.

"I feel the way you look at me, those piercing eyes. Its ravenging!" His eyes glinted.

He gritted his teeth, trying to pull away from his grasp.

Jim smiled and left him there to grab a chair. He then pulled Sherlock by the hair up onto it.

He let out a small scream before he could stop himself at the pull on his curls as he stumbled, sitting on the chair.

Jim cried out "Rope!" And a bunch of men came running out with rope, tying his feet to the chair.

He tried to kick them back, struggling furiously.

Jim walked forwards and punched him right in the nose, sending his head backwards.

He felt the blood run rapidly down his face, past his lips, tasting the metallic tang it left as he spat at him darkly.

Jim smirked and grabbed his hair, "You're mine Sherlock, always was and always will be."

He clenched his teeth, his breath scattered as he struggled against the rope and his grasp.

Jim smiled and looked Sherlock up and down "You know what? I might have you in bed with me tonight. How would you like that Sherly boy?"

He scowled at him "you're insane."he spat angrily, his fists clenched behind him.

Jim laughed "Were all insane Sherly." He smiled "Just some of us are more fun than others." He stabbed a switch blade in Sherlock's arm.

He yelped in pain, glancing over at his arm as his breath quickened and he clenched his jaw.

Jim then left it there and walked out, bulging erection his pants.

He struggled furiously in the chair,trying to get a good look at the knots so he could get out of them.

Jim went to finish himself off, then went and sat down to enjoy his destruction.

His movements were calculated, perfected, each time loosening the knots only barely. He steadied his breath, working in silence.

Jim watched Sherlock untie the knots. It was funny, he liked seeing the hope in Sherlocks eyes.

He gritted his teeth, doing his best to forget the pain. He continued to struggle, the grip on the ropes considerably looser now.

Jim watched and watched "So Sherly, whatcha going do now?" He sang out.


	2. Deal

He froze, turning his gaze to Moriarty, with a shaky exhale.

He waved down to the camera "I can see you!" He sang.

He swallowed hard, staring at him.

Jim smiled "Ohh Sherlock, see i was actually surprised when you took the drugs. Didn't think you'd do that, didn't think you were so weak.

He gritted his teeth, glaring at him.

Jim smiled "You know you could talk, i love the sound of that."

"but I have nothing to say." He said coldly.

"Oh but you have loads to say" Jim smirked.

He gritted his teeth. "what exactly is your plan for me?" He asked finally.

Jim smiled "Oh I don't know yet."

He narrowed his eyes, struggling defiantly against the ropes.

"I was thinking about making you my pet, would you like to be my pet?"

He narrowed his eyes. "at least you asked kindly."he snarled. "no." He said coldly.

Jim walked down and entered the room, grabbing a chair and swinging it around him "Well too bad, you're going to be anyway."

He watched him coldly from where he sat, glaring at him.

Jim smiled and sat down in front, "Let's see what we should do, I know. First trick for a pet, teach him how to beg."

He gritted his teeth, glaring at him darkly, struggling against the ropes.

Jim yelled out and a guy came with a needle, Jim walked forward "For protection" and stabbed the needle into Sherlock's arm.

He gritted his teeth, trying to pull his arm "what was that?" He asked angrily as he struggled.

"Just a bit of morphine mixed with caffeine, not too much though. Just enough to make you become my pet."

He gritted his teeth, his struggle ceasing as he stared at him. "i will never be your pet." he snarled.

Jim smiled and leaned forward "Oh my love but you already are." He smirked, his eyes glinting in lust.

He gritted his teeth, feeling the drugs kick in as he sighed, his muscles relaxing slightly against his will.

"The morphine will calm you down but the caffeine will make you feel alert. I can do anything I want to you and you won't feel a thing but you'll be fully aware."

He scowled at him. "You're pathetic."he snarled.

"And you're weak" Jim backlashed. Jim swung forward and pulled the knife out of Sherlock's arm and released his bonds slightly. "I'm giving you one chance if you attack me I swear I'll kill you."

Sherlock watched him, he didn't seem to be bluffing, so he didn't make a move to attack him.

Jim released the bonds slightly, "You're going to help me conduct a scheme to back mail the Royal family."

He frowned at him coldly. "what makes you think you can trust me?"

"Because if you betray me. I'll make you watch while I torture John Watson right thee on that chair."

He took a small breath, reluctantly nodding. "..a..alright."


	3. The Whip Hand

"Great, now that we have a deal. Your job is to provide enough evidence for me to blackmail the family. I'll do the theatrics."

"i thought you had enough with Miss Adler."he murmured coldly.

"Miss Adler was one of the most easiest clients I've ever had. Why would I have enough of her?"

"no, I'm meaning didn't you have enough evidence of blackmail that she provided?" He asked calmly.

Jim shrugged "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. I'm not the type to make plans I just do them."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "what more do you possibly need than a scandal?" He growled

"Well, i got you to die didn't i? Maybe i could do it again, for real this time."

He sighed quietly. "Alright, alright." He muttered. He paused before laughing under his breath, his grin growing.

"Mmm i could lick that grin away, do you want me to try?" He grinned smugly.

"you won't kill me."he said, his smirk clear, as if nothing he said could tell him otherwise.

"No I won't kill you, you're too fun. However I could kill everyone you love around you and watch you torture yourself about it."

His smile faltered slightly. "you cant hold that against me." He mused, smirking.

Jim smile faded and contorted into one of hatred. "Oh honey but i can, watch me."

He shook his head. "John has moved on. And so have I. Its useless."

"Its never useless Sherlock, we all know you have a heart after all." 

"Like what i thought. Caring for losers." Jim mused.

"admit it though. You lost because I stopped caring for him. " he said with a dark grin. "no. Im not helping you. What are you going to do about it?" He said, cockily. He knew he was playing with fire, but this was amusing.

"Oh Sherly i think you and i know that's not true. I may be a psychopath but i know infatuation when i see it." Jim grinned "And you will help me" he demanded.

he shook his head coolly. "no i wont." he smirked again. this was fun. to see him so angry.

 

Jim smirked and pointed a finger at him "I know what you're doing Sherly. Its starting to work. "

 

"Is it now? do enlighten me on what my oh so wonderful plan is." he mused, raising an eyebrow.

 

"You think that with anger and your little deductions" he wriggled his fingers "that you're going to piss me off and cause me to send you away then you're wrong!"

 

"Then do tell me, what will it make you do?"he challenged, his voice low and sultry. "because you sure won't kill me."

 

Jim smirked darkly and brought his chair forward. He leaned forward "Oh it won't make me kill you, it'll make me burn you."

 

"Burn me?" he repeated. "oh my, I'm so scared, look at what it did last time." he growled coolly.

"That wasn't a burn Sherlock, that was a lick of the bonfire that's going to turn you to ashes in the end." Jim snarled.

Sherlock watched him calmly "I'm not working to find you blackmail." He said firmly.

"Well then don't think of it as blackmailing, think of it as getting what you want."

 

"but its not what I want."he mused coolly. "face it. I'm not going to."

Jim sighed and rubbed his eyes "Oh Sherlock, you're always right." He laughed "Except right isnt appreciated in this" he looked straight at Sherlock, eyes darkening.

Sherlock watched him calmly, not moving -well, not like that was much of an option.

 

Jim laughed and got up, he walked towards Sherlock. Tilting his face so Sherlock was forced to look at him."You like being dominated now, don't you?"

He narrowed his eyes, glaring at him coldly. His eyes darkening as he watched him, trying to figure out his thought process, to understand what to prepare for...

Jim studied Sherlock's eyes and smiled "I can feel you deducing me. Its a little sexy." Jim sneered.

 

He tried to shift away from his grasp, jerking his head back, his eyes darting between Jim's gaze.

 

"Please Sherlock, i know you cant look at me without your cock going hard."

 

Jim slowly slid his down Sherlock's body, resting it on top of Sherlock's crotch. "If i squeezed now, i think ill find you'll be as hard as a matchbox.

Jim squeezed and felt rock hardness "Thought so. You and i are not so alike after all."

 

Jim gripped it harder, "Maybe if I let you go, you and I can finish this off."

"Piss off." he spat angrily, but mentally he had to admit this was far more exciting then just solving murders. the adrenaline coursed through his veins.

 

Jim smiled and cupped his crotch, "I know you want this."

 

he let out a gasp before he could stop himself, frowning more at himself than Jim.


	4. Blackmail

Jim then went to untie Sherlock's feet. He still kept his hands bound though, "How bout you and I finish this off on the bedroom?"

He bit his lip, his breath hitching. he remained as silent as he could, his blue eyes wide.

Jim smirked and tied the rope around his hands, so his hands wee bound near his waist. He then pulled Sherlock up.

 

Jim pulled the rope and dragged Sherlock behind him.

 

He followed him silently, not like he had a choice. he looked down, taking a breath.

Jim smiled and pushed him down, straddling him. He tied his arms to the bedpost, "For safety precautions." Jim sneered. Sherlock growled and writhed in the ropes.

 

Jim smiled and straddled "Oh Sherly boy, what do we do now?" Sherlock let out a breath, hips twisting slightly. 

 

"You know you can talk you know, I love the sound of your voice."

 

"Maybe that's why I'm not speaking." he growled coldly.

 

"Then I'll make you speak" as Jim pushed down on Sherlock's erection

 

He let out a groan before he could stop himself, his hips jerking.

 

Jim smiled and groaned, "Face it Sherlock, you love it."

 

He sighed, knowing he was right. "..yes.

Jim smiled and inched forward, snaking his way forward.

 

He tensed slightly at the touch, tugging against the ropes.

 

"If I took you right now, would you still love me in the end?" Jim whispered, leaning down.

 

He couldn't help but smirk. "debatable." he murmured.

 Jim smiled and was almost laying on Sherlock "Mmm, not really."

He let out a breath, his chest rising and falling rapidly. "hm.. you have a point. " he murmured. "i probably wont.." he breathed.

 

Jim smiled and leaned back up "Mmm, I could fuck you now but I don't know whether I should. Would Sherlock Holmes be brilliant in bed?"

 

He groaned slightly, his hips bucking.

 

"Mmm, I want to bite those lips off. Should I?"

seems to new you're the one in control.. Couldn't really /stop/ you.." He said shakily, his mind scattered.

Jim leaned down and kissed Sherlock possessively, biting his bottom lip. He then grinded against Sherlock.

He groaned slightly against his mouth, the friction making his thoughts perfectly clear and alert and yet taken so far away at the same time.

 

He arched his back slightly, chuckling. "its not only me that wants this, now, is it?" He murmured.

Jim murmured "Oh keep talking now baby" as Jim sucked on the edge of his collarbone. "Keep talking."

Jim growled and looked back up st Sherlock, "You know that's true." He sat back up on Sherlock again "However my urges can go away as quickly as I got them. However you're the one you can't."

"yes.. But why would you want to?" He mused coolly, quirking an eyebrow tauntingly at him despite his rather vulnerable position.

"Because i want to torture you, not fuck you. Do you seriously think I'd want to fuck you?" Jim slid off the bed, "I just want to watch you burn Sherlock, in every way possible."

 

He let out a breath, staring at him, struggling with the ropes. He should have seen it.

 

Jim smiled and went to put his shirt on. "Sorry Sherly boy. I must be going now."

He clenched his teeth, thrashing his feet slightly.

Jim smiled and went to shut the door.

"you bastard..." Sherlock growled coldly.


End file.
